un sacrifice humain est parfois exigé
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots sur Denny Brosch:: C'est pas facile, d'être un héros... Que fait on quand la personne en qui on avait le plus confiance est accusée de meurtre ? assassinée ? que le monde a décidé que vous deviez prendre exemple sur un modèle difficile à égaler ? On peut toujours essayer de se consacrer à sa famille, valeur sûre, mais ça non plus c'est pas facile. ::gen::
1. bouc émissaire

on va dire que les quelques fics à venir sont un peu longues et un peu trop bizarres pour être incluses dans le recueil pour l'équipe Armstrong "l'équipe d'à côté" (quoi qu'elles pourraient aller avec le 4ème volet ? /s/3381484/4. )  
basées sur les thèmes 21 à 30 de 30morts mais à une exception près il n'y aura pas de "vraie" death-fic

* * *

**Titre : **Dans les situations désespérées un sacrifice humain est parfois exigé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Denny Brosch, Maria Ross  
**Genre : **tragéde  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#24 & 27, « morts stratégique/crucifié » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 9-10  
**Nombre de mots : **un bon petit millier

oOo

« Ils » ont emmené le Sous-Lieutenant Ross, Maria, en l'accusant d'un crime inique.  
Elle clame son innocence mais personne ne l'écoute. Denny renchérit mais on l'écoute encore moins. « Ils » ont décidé d'avance qu'elle était coupable… mais pourquoi elle précisément ?

L'on n'accepte pas le témoignage de ses parents comme alibi, sous prétexte qu'ils ne peuvent être objectifs à propos de leur propre fille et mentiront pour la protéger même en la sachant coupable.  
Mais elle n'est pas coupable ! s'époumonne Denny, dans le vide.  
On l'écoute encore moins, sous prétexte qu'en tant que subordonné à la loyauté peut-être déplacée il est fichu de mentir au reste de sa hiérarchie pour protéger sa supérieure. Les rumeurs vont bon train quand un jeune homme est impliqué face à une jolie femme. Dans leur cas, au moins du côté de Denny, il est bien possible qu'elles soient fondées,  
Mais ça n'est pas une raison ! se défend-il.

Ça n'est pas seulement sa conviction personnelle. C'est un savoir absolu. Il _sait_ qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. La balle qui manque il était là quand elle l'a tirée et il en a tiré une lui-même au même moment. Il sait où, quand et contre quelle cible : ça n'était pas l'endroit ni la nuit et ça n'était pas sur le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes.  
Et à côté de ça, oui, aussi par conviction personnelle parce qu'il la connaît, il affirme encore que même si elle avait rechargé une balle et pas lui entre-temps, il sait toujours qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle n'avait aucun mobile et quand bien même, malgré ce qu'ils ont vu ensemble récemment Maria Ross a toujours confiance dans l'Armée et dans la Justice du pays et quel que soit le mobile qu'on pourrait lui inventer jamais elle n'agirait de la sorte, par elle-même.

Il soupçonne d'ailleurs pour quoi on la sacrifie : ne serait-ce pas lié à ce qu'ils ont surpris ? le lieu et le moment où ils ont été forcés tous deux de tirer sur cette abomination pour l'arrêter assez longtemps pour sauver les Frères Elric ? Mais alors pourquoi seulement elle et pas lui ?  
Enfin, c'est monstrueux de faire ça ainsi, recourir à une si grotesque mise en scène, de tels mensonges, un tel travestissement de la justice ! et quel rôle font-ils jouer à feu le Général de Brigade Hughes…

Trop tard, Denny se dit qu'ils auraient _vraiment _mieux fait de se tenir en dehors des affaires du Fullmetal Alchemist… mais il est trop tard maintenant pour avoir des remords.

Que faire pour qu'on l'écoute, au moins assez longtemps pour remettre l'exécution ? Il leur faut un coupable, maintenant que la machine est en route. Et s'ils ne retrouvent pas le vrai…

L'idée fait son chemin.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle meure.  
Il ne veut pas mourir non plus.  
Mais il veut encore moins qu'elle... qu'elle...

Alors voilà. Il faut un coupable. Il y en aura un. Tout trouvé.

S'il se dénonce !  
Prétendre.  
Salir sa réputation.  
Salir la réputation de toutes les parties impliquées, en fait. La sienne, celle de Maria, celle de Hughes, en ajoutant aux mensonges, aux suspicions dégoûtantes et infondées…  
Ça sera un mensonge. Une grosse pile de mensonges.  
C'est honteux, vraiment. Mais au point où il est...  
Et alors que Maria peut encore être sauvée s'il agit vite.

Pour porter un faux témoignage, qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? se demande-t-il brièvement.  
Ils le vireront de l'armée mais ne le fusilleront pas.  
_Sans doute_ pas néanmoins, espère-t-il.  
S'il fait assez de bruit pour qu'un vrai procès ait lieu...  
Si la vérité éclate au cours du procès, elle sera libre, et lui aussi, et personne ne mourra.  
Si jamais trop contents de trouver leur coupable ils acceptent sa version sans discuter, c'est la corde qui l'attend lui. Mais au moins elle sera en vie.  
Il a toujours été prêt à risquer sa vie pour elle, mais à la perdre vraiment, ça c'est autre chose...

Et même sans mourir, est-il prêt à affronter ce qui l'attend ?  
Il ne se fait pas d'illusion : personne ne le considérera comme un héros pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Non, même lui ne trouve cela en rien héroïque. Les vrais héros trouvent d'autres solutions qui n'impliquent pas de brasser tant d'horreurs.

S'il réussit, on le haïra.  
On l'insultera.  
On le clouera au pilori métaphorique.  
Il aura plus que sa part d'insultes.

Madame Gracia sera dégoûtée par son comportement. Le Général de Brigade Hughes ne mérite pas cela, non plus que sa famille. Bon, lui est déjà mort alors qu'il peut encore sauver Maria, mais à quel prix pour ceux qu'il a laissés derrière ? Comprendra-t-elle l'enjeu ? Il n'a plus vraiment le luxe de se poser la question.  
Maria elle-même ne lui en sera sans doute pas reconnaissante, sûrement pas. Il va leur faire du mal à elle aussi, elle qu'il veut tant protéger. Oh, pourvu qu'elle ne s'en sente pas coupable. C'est quelque chose qu'il choisit de son plein gré. Enfin… autant que « leurs » sombres magouilles lui laissent le choix, en tout cas.  
Lui-même va se détester aussi pour ça. Il se déteste déjà pour ça.  
Mais il se détesterait encore plus ce qui arrivera s'il ne fait rien.  
Alors...

Depuis le début, Denny crie et continue à crier,  
Elle ne l'a pas tué. Il manque une balle dans son arme, mais dans la mienne aussi.

Il ne reste qu'à ajouter,  
» C'est moi. C'est moi qui ai tiré.

Pour une fois, le silence se fait autour de lui. Ça y est, il en a trop dit pour revenir en arrière, maintenant.

» Je soupçonnais quelque chose. J'espère m'être trompé. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui trompent leurs femmes. Je ne peux pas croire que Maria ait accepté ce jeu. Je les ai suivis. J'ai tout vu. Pour moi, elle l'a repoussé. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé _après_. Elle n'a aucun reproche à se faire.  
Mais j'ai vu quand même et j'ai vu rouge.  
Et j'ai...


	2. responsable

**Titre : **Ces fois où il faut être responsable de tout...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Alex Louis Armstorng, Denny Brosch (/Maria Ross)  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu loseux/un poil angsteux  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#26, « mort de faim » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 9-10  
**Note :** dans la scanlation anglo-américaine que j'avais lue longtemps avec la traduction française officielle, il n'était pas question seulement de « s'inquiéter beaucoup » pour Maria, mais carrément d'être tombé en dépression à cause d'elle. Ça avait plus de saveur, non ?  
**Nombre de mots : **700

oOo

L'on dit souvent d'un bon officier supérieur qu'il est comme un père pour ses subordonnés.  
Le Major Alex Louis Armstrong a ses doutes sur le bien-fondé de cet adage. En ce qui le concerne, son propre père a peu mis la main à son éducation. Les choses de la petite enfance étaient à la charge de nourrices – mais bien sûr, quoi qu'en disent les sergents-instructeurs des camps d'entraînement, les jeunes recrues qui arrivent là ne sont plus des nourrissons mais déjà bien des hommes. L'éducation scolaire de base, de même, fut à la charge de précepteurs. Père, et les oncles, et les cousins plus âgés, lui ont transmis des valeurs et du savoir complètement annexe dans les disciplines les plus diverses, et les grandes leçons de vie, il ne les leur doit pas toutes. Il a conscience aussi que ça ne se passe pas ainsi dans toutes les familles et qu'il est plutôt une exception.

Enfin, pour en revenir aux hommes sous ses ordres : non, il ne se voit pas comme leur père. D'autant que, avec sa carrière au point mort depuis son retour déshonoré d'Ishval, ses subordonnés sont à peine plus jeunes que lui. Ses propres supérieurs n'ont pas assez confiance en lui pour lui confier des éléments prometteurs, et il soupçonne qu'il se retrouve avec un lot de ratés, plus que ses collègues. Ou au moins d'éléments indésirables.  
Loin de lui pourtant l'idée de porter un jugement si dur sur ses propres hommes ! Il croit en leur potentiel. Mais il croit aussi que tout le monde ne partage pas son optimisme et son indulgence.  
Peut-être se met-il là des œillères pour ne pas voir leurs défauts. Il n'en est pas certain lui-même.  
Bref.  
Pour en finir avec cette histoire de jouer les paternels...

L'affaire « Maria Ross » a durement secoué toute leur équipe, qu'il croyait unie comme une famille soudée. L'épreuve a révélé des tensions entre leurs différents membres qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Et lui-même a eu tant de mal à y faire face, à cette perte brutale ! D'accord, d'accord : ils sont des soldats et savent qu'ils sont appelés à risquer leur vie et à probablement mourir de mort violente et prématurée. Mais disparaître ainsi, de façon aussi indigne, et non pas glorieusement au combat, non ! Ça lui semble complètement absurde que n'importe lequel de ses hommes disparaisse avant lui. Dans l'ordre des choses, il aurait dû être le premier à partir.  
Ajoutez à cela, son petit sergent Brosch qui ne surmonte pas du tout l'épreuve. Il se traîne sans tonus, visage pâle, traits tirés, yeux rougis et cernés. Ses performances s'en ressentent. Il semble toujours absent, ne participe plus que le strict minimum à la vie de l'équipe.  
Alex doit le prendre à part plusieurs fois, d'abord doucement, pour lui faire savoir qu'ils sont là pour se soutenir mutuellement, ensuite plus durement pour lui remonter un peu les bretelles et lui adjoindre de se reprendre. Denny fait de son mieux, mais le cœur n'y est vraiment pas.  
Il doit même, à l'heure de la pause-déjeuner, le traîner au mess et presque le forcer à manger. Le pauvre garçon, tout à son chagrin, a perdu l'appétit.  
« Mais vous laisser mourir de faim ne vous mènera nulle part ! Et sûrement pas à la rejoindre. Alors faites-moi plaisir et remplumez-vous un peu. »

Denny a aussi perdu le sommeil, mais à ça Alex ne peut apporter aucun remède. Il a bien proposé, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça soit pris au sérieux, de lui chanter des berceuses le soir pour l'aider à s'endormir. Le résultat a toutefois été immédiat : une étincelle s'est rallumée dans le regard de Denny, et il a promptement pris sur lui de reprendre de façon intensive son entraînement. Alex pourrait même dire qu'il s'est carapaté en quatrième vitesse vers le terrain, comme s'il s'était rappelé à quel point il était urgent de rectifier sa condition physique.  
Bien, bien.  
Son rétablissement miracle l'a bien surpris, mais néanmoins rassuré. Non, il ne se voyait pas vraiment prendre sur lui et avoir à le nourrir à la cuillère.


	3. modèle

**Titre : **On ne choisit pas sa famille  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Denny Brosch  
**Genre : **gen-ish/familial  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **s'appuie sur mon _fanon _personnel concernant les Brosch, que j'ai utilisé notamment pour mon WriMo '10 (encore en cours de rallonge et de révision) mais ça peut se prendre tout seul quand même. Le prénom de la sœur notamment, c'est de mon cru.

**Thème **#22, « mort par cannibalisme » pour 30morts (très métaphorique, en fait)  
******Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : vague référence au tome 10 ; la famille Brosch apparaît pas mal plus tard.**  
Nombre de mots : **650

oOo**  
**

Les parents Brosch avaient presque passé l'âge d'avoir des enfants, quand les petits derniers sont nés, après la grande guerre d'Ishval. (Pas _complètement_ bien sûr, puisqu'ils sont effectivement nés, bien sûr. Mais c'était limite.)  
De fait, leurs autres enfants étaient déjà grands et presque prêts à quitter le nid pour faire leur propre vie. Presque encore, mais pas tout à fait non plus. Promus grands frère et sœur alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient plus, ils sont presque devenus parents de remplacement.

Susie s'en est très bien accommodée. Susie a toujours été très conciliante. Susie a été bien élevée dans les préceptes à l'ancienne qui ont fait d'elle depuis longtemps une future mère de famille.

Denny en revanche n'était pas exactement aussi d'accord sur cette situation.

Oui, bon, il y a quelques années encore, il a réclamé d'avoir un petit frère avec qui jouer. Ça n'est pas arrivé. Il s'en est fait une raison, et puis il a grandi. Et maintenant, le temps est largement passé !  
La différence d'âge est trop grande, d'abord. Et lui est trop vieux, affirme-t-il.  
Sa mère rétorque ;  
« Trop vieux ! Regarde ton copain de classe qui a fait des bêtises et sera papa au printemps prochain. Je te parie que lui se trouve trop jeune.  
- Ouais, ben, trop jeune pour être parent, et clairement pas l'âge pour être grand frère. Euh. _À nouveau _grand frère. Si je dois torcher des mômes autant que ça soit les miens. Sauf que je ne veux même pas en avoir. »

Au contraire, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir vivre sa propre vie, lui tout seul, et puis c'est tout. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien sûr. D'abord, il était encore juste un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir quitter si facilement la maison.  
(Susie aurait presque pu le faire, elle, si elle avait trouvé un prétendant pour l'épouser. Mais quand il le lui a suggéré, elle lui a ri au nez :  
Mais non voyons, elle n'était pas du tout pressée de se marier ni de laisser ses parents et ses nouveaux petits frères qu'elle adorait. Oui, elle fonderait une famille un jour, mais dans plusieurs années au moins !)

En attendant, coincé, oui, il a bien fallu qu'il apprenne à changer les couches. Et donner les biberons. Et empêcher qu'ils bouffent n'importe quoi et s'étouffent. Parlant de bouffer...

« Rhâaaa, c'est plus une vie ! Ils me bouffent vivant, ces morpions ! beugle-t-il régulièrement.  
- Il faut toujours que tu exagères, fait Maman, toujours placide même dans ses moments-là. » Régulièrement aussi, c'est en sortant une tarte toute chaude du four qu'elle le calme.

Et ça ne s'arrête pas là. Il faut surveiller les premiers pas, qu'ils ne se cassent pas la binette dans les escaliers. Et supporter les maladies infantiles. Et...  
« Tu es passé par là toi aussi, tu sais. Et toi tu n'avais pas de grand frère pour s'occuper de toi. »

Il y a des côtés mignons dans ces enfants qui grandissent d'accord, mais Denny garde toujours l'impression qu'ils lui en demandent bien trop.

Il s'est donc dépêché de s'engager, attiré par des promesses miroitantes de vie d'homme et de promotions rapides. La vie en collectivité dans les baraques, c'était différent de la vie de famille nouvellement nombreuse et ça lui allait.

Et puis la catastrophe est arrivée, les emmerdes dues directement et indirectement au FullMetal Alchemisst, « L'Affaire Maria Ross », la grosse crise de déprime...  
Finalement, il était bien content de retrouver le havre de la maison familiale où tournait encore rond. Les morpions qui bouffent ce qu'il a de temps libre, trop libre maintenant, l'empêchent de trop ruminer.

Et puis les tartes de Maman aident toujours. Même associées aux cris perçants et aux coups d'ours en peluche ou de petit train en bois. Ça n'était pas du tout, du tout la vie telle qu'il la prévoyait. Là-dessus, ses prévisions sont même carrément mortes. Mais c'est comme ça. On ne choisit pas sa famille, comme on dit.

Ben voilà. Toute résistance était futile, le voilà complètement ré-assimilé à la ruche familiale. Et tout compte fait, ça n'est peut-être pas si mal comme ça ?


	4. dangereux

**Titre : **Ce qu'on peut inventer pour faire du mal à son voisin...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Denny Brosch et sa fratrie  
**Genre : **gen-ish/entre humour bête et un peu de réflexion  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **les prénoms des mini-Brosch sont made-in-me.  
**Thème **#30, « mort électrocuté par un pikachu » pour 30morts  
**Nombre de mots : **700

oOo

À longueur de temps à la caserne, les gars discutent armes et massacres. Bon, pas assassinats en bonne et due forme, mais possibilités et « capacités de couverture » ; mérites comparés de tel fusil d'assaut lourd et de tel pistolet de précision... ça, c'est déjà presque tous les jours. Et occasionnellement, irrégulièrement, des rumeurs circulent sur de nouveaux types d'armes développés en secrets, la plupart augmentés par l'alchimie ; des chimères tueuses, un nouveau produit incendiaire... peut-être même des automates ?

Denny Brosch est trop jeune pour avoir fait Ishval ; la plupart des hommes de son bataillon aussi. Eux ont l'excuse de ne pas avoir encore connu de vraie guerre tournant à la boucherie pour se rappeler que quand on se sert d'une arme, c'est pour massacrer un autre être vivant, la plupart du temps un autre être humain. Et lui... jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'y réfléchissait pas trop non plus, mais, depuis qu'il a croisé Barry le Boucher et son armure vide et entendu quelles ignobles magouilles se cachaient derrière la Pierre philosophale, écœuré, il a dû prendre un peu de recul. Ces discussions à répétition, maintenant, le mettent plutôt mal à l'aise.  
Rentrer chez ses parents lui fait du bien. Ses petits frères et sœurs sont tellement rafraîchissants, à côté de ça ! Ils sont à un âge où ils demandent incessamment comment le monde fonctionne, pas comment on peut le casser. Ah oui, les enfants sont formidables.

Troquant avec bonheur le café dégueulasse de la caserne et les rapports indigestes sur les mouvements de troupes et la logistique de leurs armes pour un mug de chocolat chaud préparé par sa maman et un journal à scandales sur la vie des starlettes, Denny se plonge avec délice dans le bonheur familial retrouvé. Les petits jouent à deux pas de lui avec un nouveau jeu scientifique.  
Juste quand il arrive à la partie la plus palpitante de l'histoire sulfureuse d'une étoile montante et d'un producteur qui aurait l'âge d'être son père, voire son grand-père ; selon les propres mots du journal, ça fait des étincelles... une pointe se fiche dans son mollet, suivie d'un horriblement grésillement.  
Denny bondit sur place, son rythme cardiaque doublé. Le mug de chocolat se fracasse à terre.

Au pied de sa chaise renversée, une fourchette à la main et un sourire un peu trop innocent sur le visage, Joseph l'observe.  
C'est lui qui l'a piqué ?  
Comme confirmation, Joseph bruite malicieusement un nouveau grésillement, plus bas et plus faible.  
Derrière lui, Ida, les joues gonflées, craque et crache la gorgée d'eau qu'elle essayait de garder en prévision pour plus tard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez !  
- Je suis un renard-torpille ! Comme un poisson-torpille mais en plus classe parce que les poissons ça craint !  
- Moi je suis une tortue-lama parce que les tortues c'est trop mignon et avec leur carapace on ne peut rien leur faire et un lama parce que c'est rigolo. »

Denny se retient à grand' peine de hurler que tuer les gens à coups de crise cardiaque ça n'a rien de rigolo. In extremis, il se rappelle que les enfants ne peuvent mesurer pleinement les conséquences de tous leurs actes et qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Mais quand même...  
« Mais d'où tirez-vous des idées pareilles ?  
- On joue au jeu des chimères ! On apprend comment ça marche les animaux et on en mélange pour en faire des vachement plus costauds et plus marrants. »

Au temps pour le super jeu éducatif. Et peut-être, finalement, pour l'innocence des enfants. _Pourquoi_ équiper des animaux d'armes offensives, vraiment ?  
« Bon, soyez gentils : la prochaine fois que vous inventez un super animal, pour me le montrer, faites-m-en plutôt un beau dessin. D'accord ? »  
Les petits ronchonnent un peu : ils trouvaient leur jeu de démonstration par imitation bien plus amusant. Pour Denny de toute façon, ça ne change plus rien ; le moment est ruiné pour lui.

Le journal irrémédiablement froissé finit à la poubelle avec les morceaux du mug. En épongeant le chocolat répandu au sol, il se dit que finalement, les copains de la caserne ne sont pas si pires. Eux au moins ne le prennent pas pour cible pour tester leurs armes prospectives...


	5. fin tragique

**Titre : **Ils diront qu'il est mort en héros  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Denny Brosch et sa famille  
**Genre : **tragédie  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#23/25, « mort héroïque & tragique » pour 30morts  
**Avertissement : **_death fic_ gratuite  
**Note :** damn, et j'ai même pas fait exprès !  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **chapitres 89+  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Denny Brosch est un garçon sérieux. On ne mentira pas à prétendre qu'il l'a toujours été, depuis tout petit : quand il était adolescent il aurait pesté et tempêté tant et plus si vous l'aviez traité de petit garçon modèle. Oh, oui, il a eu sa période rebelle. Pas énorme, pas tapageuse, pas bien longue. Mais quand même.  
Il aime raconter qu'il a fait son lot de bêtises, notamment avec des filles. On le croit ou on ne le croit pas...  
Mais il est vite redevenu un jeune homme sérieux, aîné d'une fratrie nombreuse, soutenant ses chers vieux parents et ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes. Il a fait leur fierté en s'engageant dans l'armée. La paie régulière ramenée à la maison ne faisait pas de mal, aussi.

Denny Brosch était un bon soldat. Loyal et efficace. Ah, sa loyauté envers son lieutenant lui a joué des tours lorsque le-dit lieutenant a été accusé d'un crime odieux. Ou odieusement accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, comme il l'a clamé haut et fort, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas être sanctionné, et l'on a préféré simplement étouffer l'affaire. Il n'y a même pas eu à le faire taire : il suffisait d'accuser son trop grand chagrin d'être la manifestation de sentiments indus pour sa supérieure.

Le Jour de l'Éclipse, remarquant une agitation anormale, des débuts de combat, et constatant que l'ordre public était menacé, craignant pour la sécurité des habitants civils et l'intégrité de l'armée, il avait beau être de repos, il a bravement pris l'initiative de se rendre à sa caserne mettre au clair la situation et se proposer spontanément pour aider en quoi que ce soit qu'il faudrait.  
C'était tout à son honneur.  
N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu en faire autant. N'importe qui d'autre aurait dû en faire autant. Ça n'était pas obligatoire, non, bien sûr, tant que les réservistes n'étaient pas officiellement appelés. Mais c'était faire preuve de responsabilité et de dévouement exemplaires.

Le rapport mentionnera donc son courage, et simplement que le Sergent Denny Brosch est mort honorablement dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, sans préciser dans quel camp ni de quelle façon exactement.  
Il y aura un cercueil fermé drapé d'un drapeau, une médaille posthume épinglée, des gens en uniforme d'apparat à l'air grave, un discours solennel mais impersonnel. Et l'on dira juste à sa famille éplorée qu'il est mort en héros, pour le bien que ça leur fera !


End file.
